


Are you ready to beg?

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: It had started out as a dare. Who would hold out longer - Loki in his need to cum or Tony wanting to watch him.





	Are you ready to beg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> This has been originally posted on [my tumblr](https://hot-hotter-god-of-fire.tumblr.com) in response to [this awesomly hot art by Horns-Of-Sin](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/134939635308/are-you-ready-to-beg) (go check out more of it, their art is awesome. And hot. Did I mention awesome already?)

It had started out as a dare. Who would hold out longer - Loki in his need to cum or Tony wanting to watch him.

He had been confident in his ability to make his lover beg. Tony loved to see him cum, loved it so much he would often get Loki off a few times before he allowed himself to cum. That Loki had been gone for a week on official Asgardian business could only work in his favor here.

Four hours later he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Never before had Tony put him through his paces like this, pulling out all the stops. He had come twice already - once right at the start, when Loki had still smirked around the cock thrust lazily into his mouth, the ring around his cock more an added stimulus than an obstacle.

The second time had been hours later, after Tony had used a switch to turn his ass brighter than a cherry, and had sucked him until his cock had been purple and painful and begging for release, and played with his nipples for so long that Loki wanted to cry whenever they rubbed over the cotton sheets.

Feeling Tony move within him, hearing his moans as he got closer and closer and finally came within him had almost made Loki come right with him, cock ring be damned, but his lover had a satanic instinct of when to stop teasing him.

Still dazed from his almost-orgasm, lust turning his blood into liquid fire that raced through his entire being and turned his mind into a maze of arousal and need, he hadn’t noticed Tony tugging at him until it was too late and his legs were firmly held immobile by his hellish devices.

There had been such a charming, lovely smile on his lover’s face when he had tugged his chin up to better fasten the collar around his neck. “You look so beautiful like this, darling. So aroused that you might loose your mind, and helpless to do something about it. Being bound suits you.” A finger went up, scratching lightly over the dried cum sprinkled messily over his face.

He hadn’t managed more than an angry growl that had turned into an alarmed groan when cold liquid dripped onto his ass.

“Ah, sorry, should have warmed that up”, Tony had cheerfully - and definitely unapologetic - announced while he squirted more lubricant into his hole.

Loki had just growled again, using the freedom of his hands to find a better hold on the sheets. He wouldn’t be the first to give in.

Of course that was the moment when something hard and thick and definitely not-Tony had started to rub at his hole.

Freezing into place as what could only be a fucking machine - because Tony loved them - entered his ass he barely heard his lover’s chuckle. Only when it started to vibrate on a low setting did he dare to let his breath out. He could stand this.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart, we will be here a while yet”, Tony chuckled again. A hand grazed over his ass, then the familiar sound of a switch flying through the air. No impact but he couldn’t help the shiver when Tony grabbed his ass again. “Your healing powers are really amazing, darling. I can’t even see my marks on your ass anymore. We should really do something about that.”

A click, and the vibrations in his ass increased, followed by slow thrusts deeper that made his entire body rock forward and his toes curl in need. Overwhelmed, he couldn’t help the moan escaping his mouth, or his hand creeping lower to give his weeping cock at least something to rub against.

There was a very self-satisfied grin in Tony’s voice when he asked: “Are you ready to beg?”


End file.
